Sexto año en Hogwarts
by djkelly88
Summary: La historia transcurre cronologicamente en el sexto año en Hogwarts de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Kelly es una chica de lo más normal, exceptuando una cualidad bastante significativa, una mágica cualidad. Al llegar Septiembre, recibe una carta de admisión...


**Capitulo I**

Las siete y media de la mañana. Corría una suave brisa por el porche de los Stuart, mientras una chica joven, de unos dieciséis años se balanceaba tranquilamente en el columpio situado en medio del jardín. Era una chica delgada, alta, con la cara ovalada; sus ojos azules, tenían forma grande y almendrada, sus labios eran normales, con el labio inferior ligeramente más grande que el superior, y su nariz, pequeña y acabada en punta, era característica de la familia Stuart. Su pelo, largo y de color miel, le caía gracilmente por la cara.

El suelo, que ella rozaba con la punta de los pies descalzos, estaba mojado por la niebla que había caído horas antes allí, en Surrey. El sol comenzó a alzarse por encima del horizonte. Esa débil luz anaranjada iba recorriendo palmo a palmo la calle hasta alcanzar la casa de Kelly.

Era la última semana de verano, y llevaba viviendo en Inglaterra un mes. Sus padres se acababan de trasladar desde Lyón, en Francia, donde ellos vivían antes. Este era un pueblecito tranquilo al sur de Paris. Estaba situado entre dos ríos, que separaban las dos partes del pueblo, el centro (que estaba constituido por el casco antiguo), y el extrarradio, más moderno. Ellos vivían en una pequeña población a las afueras. Sus vecinos, al igual que la familia de Kelly, deseaban tener una vida normal, sin tener que dar explicaciones de los sucesos extraños que, en ocasiones, ocurrían.

_¿Os he mencionado que Kelly no era una chica normal? No señor, era…bueno, en realidad toda la gente que allí vivía, tenían el don de lo sobrenatural, un regalo de Dios, o, como otros dirían, una anormalidad; bueno, eran magos. Si, si, como lo oís, magos, de esos que pueden convertir un sapo en un príncipe azul…Ellos no eran los únicos, no…Hay miles, ¡no! Millones de magos y brujas repartidos por todo el mundo, y cada uno con sus hijos o hijas._

_Veréis, desde el principio de los tiempos, ha existido la magia, buena y…por desgracia, mala; y también los seres no mágicos. Desde entonces, los magos han sabido que, no porque ellos quisieran, no debían dejar que los seres no mágicos supiesen de su existencia. Por eso tuvieron que construir edificios donde trabajar, pueblos donde vivir, y, como no, colegios donde aprender, que los muggles (seres no mágicos) no pudiesen ni ver, ni sentir. _

_Pues bien, sigamos con la historia_

Allí había dejado todo, Beauxbatons, su colegio, a sus amigos y amigas también magos, y a parte de sus familiares… Kelly echaba de menos todo eso y más, el cantar de los gallos en la casa de su abuela, el sabor de las baguettes recién echas… pero lo que estaba segura que no iba a echar de menos, era a los profesores. Allí, la mayor parte de la veces los profesores la castigaban sin que ella hubiese hecho nada, así que un buen día, sus padres la sacaron del colegio y se mudaron.

Kelly se levantó del columpio de un salto. Entró por la puerta del jardín al salón-comedor, y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Hoy era el aniversario de sus padres, y quería hacerles un desayuno de lujo para que empezasen bien la mañana. Sacó unos huevos, unas rodajas de pan y un frasco con zumo de naranja. Mientras los huevos y las tostadas se hacían, Kelly fue a buscar el correo. Se acercó a la puerta y cogió un montón de cartas apiladas encima de la alfombra. La primera carta la resultó muy familiar. El papel era como papel antiguo, de un color amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta de un color verde esmeralda. Miró el remitente, era una carta de Hogwarts.

_Ya os había mencionado que los magos construyeron colegios para que sus hijos pudiesen estudiar ¿no? . Pues bien, Hogwarts es la escuela para niños y niñas del mundo mágico más importante de Inglaterra. Allí todos los niños que poseen una cualidad mágica están inscritos desde que nacen, claro que solo están inscritos los de Inglaterra. _

Kelly abrió la carta a todo correr. Hacía ya unas semanas que sus padres habían mandado una carta al director del colegio para pedir el ingreso. Sacó la carta poco a poco, la desdobló, y leyó las primeras líneas: Querida Srta. Stuart, tenemos el placer de informarla que ha sido admitida en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. 

La emoción de empezar un colegio nuevo no afloró hasta segundos más tarde. Kelly estaba exhausta, el corazón la latía más y más deprisa según leía la carta. Entró en la cocina, sacó los huevos y las tostadas, ya hechas, lo colocó en un plato y subió a todo correr a la habitación de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, aunque la emoción que la carta la había producido la llenaba totalmente, no quiso despertar de un golpe a sus padres. Entró poco a poco en la habitación. La luz del baño de sus padres estaba encendida, lo que daba a entender que ya se habían despertado hacía un rato.

-¡Mama, mama!- la chica se acercó corriendo a la cama de sus padres. Allí estaba sentada su madre con cara de sueño- ¡Ha llegado la carta, ha llegado la carta!

La madre abrió los ojos de un sobresalto. Se levantó y cogió la carta que llevaba su hija en las manos. Entre tanto, el padre que lo había oído, salió del baño corriendo y se acercó a ver la carta.

Kelly se quedó mirando la expresión de sus padres. En sus caras había dibujada una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Los dos resoplaron aliviados. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que no la habían admitido. De pronto, el padre inspiró fuertemente y dijo:

- ¿A que huele? ¿Ese olor es de huevos…?- Sacó la lengua ligeramente y se la pasó por el borde de los labios, mientras hacía con su mano un círculo sobre su estómago. No había cosa que le gustase más a su padre que un buen desayuno; bueno, quizás, el placer de recordar sus tiempos en Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade… Según él, habían sido los mejores años de su vida.

**Capitulo II**

Nada más acabaron de desayunar, el padre cogió el coche y esperó a que su mujer y su hija salieran de la casa; era el momento idóneo para volver a ver ese viejo callejón, las tiendas de escobas, Flourits & Bloots, la tienda del viejo Ollivander… y como no, volver a entrar, como hizo unos años atrás, por primera vez en ese maravilloso edificio llamado Gringotts donde guardaban su dinero. Después de haber pasado el caldero chorreante, y la muralla que separaba el callejón, el padre fue a recoger dinero a Gringotts mientras Kelly y su madre miraban escaparates.

- Kelly, ya se que ha sido muy duro dejar a tus amigos allí, en Beauxbatons, pero…- Kelly miraba a su madre extrañada- por favor, intenta integrarte bien y no buscarte muchos problemas cariño…-dijo la señora Stuart preocupada

- mama, sabes que yo no tuve la culpa de la inundación que sufrió el baño de profesores-decía Kelly mientras miraba el escaparate de la tienda Emporio de las lechuzas - fue Ernie Bou…

En ese momento, su padre apareció con un montón de galeones, sikles y knuts en una bolsa.

- Bueno…-dijo el emocionado- creo que lo primero que tienes que comprarte es tu uniforme…y luego, ¿y si vamos a ver los nuevos modelos de escoba? Me han dicho que la nueva saeta de fuego es la mejor del mercado…

Se pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde comprando el uniforme, los libros, los accesorios para pociones, la varita…

Llegaron a casa sobre las seis de la tarde. Nada, más entrar en la casa, Kelly cogió sus libros y subió a su cuarto.

La semana pasó muy rápido. Mientras, ella se había pasado las tardes revisando los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Adivinación, Transformación, etc., y leyendo el profeta, para ver las nuevas noticias sobre Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos.

_¿Qué…Quienes son Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos? Pues…veréis, no se si debo contároslo, pero no quiero que os perdáis en la historia. Lord Voldemort fue un inteligente y gran mago, pero fue , a su vez, uno de los peores. Intentó reunir tropas de magos que le siguiesen en su ridículo plan de exterminar a los muggles. Por suerte, un niño, del cual hablaremos más tarde, venció al malvado Lord Voldemort, y así sus sirvientes ( los mortífagos), que se separaron, y durante unos años, el pueblo muggle(que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido) y el mundo mágico vivieron sin miedo y felices. Bueno, ahora olvidaos de eso y sigamos con Kelly…_

Era el último día antes de que saliese el tren hacia Hogwarts, y Kelly estaba muy nerviosa. Nuevos profesores, nuevos amigos, una nueva oportunidad para demostrar a su madre que ella nunca había tenido la culpa de lo que la acusaban…

Cerró el libro de Quidditch a través del tiempo que le había regalado su padre el año pasado por su cumpleaños. Se había leído ese libro por lo menos mil veces, era su favorito. Dejó el libró encima de la mesita, y se tumbó en la cama. Por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de los partidos de quidditch más memorables de la historia, mezclados con partidos que ella había jugado contra las distintas casas de Beauxbatons. Pensamiento tras pensamiento, cayó en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, un ruido en la ventana de su habitación la despertó. La chica se levantó adormilada, y abrió la ventana. Una lechuza de color marrón entró volando por ella, y se posó en la mesa. Traía atada a la pata derecha una carta. Desató el nudo, y cogió la carta. Era de su abuela.

Querida Kelly:

Tu madre me ha comentado que te han admitido en Hogwarts. ¡¡Felicidades!! Allí fue tu padre, ¿sabes?, según él fueron los mejores años de su vida…

Se que no nos vemos desde que eras muy pequeña, pero ahora que estas aquí, podremos vernos más a menudo… Te envío este colgante. Era de tu tía Maggie. Se que te encantaba jugar con él cuando eras pequeña, y tu tía lo sabía, por eso me dijo antes de…bueno, me dijo que quería que te lo quedases, para que la recordases siempre.

Mi niña, te quiero muchísimo. Cuídate.

Tu querida abuela

Lesley Mariah Stuart 

Una lágrima cayó desde la comisura de los ojos de la chica. Su abuela por parte de padre no había mantenido mucho contacto con ellos, desde que se mudaron a Lyón; y mucho menos desde la muerte de Maggie, su hija mayor. Maggie era aurora, es decir, una persona que lucha contra los magos oscuros. Ella sabía que en poco tiempo, y con un poco de suerte se enfrentaría a Lord Voldemort, por eso le dejó el medallón a su madre.

Kelly se secó las lágrimas, y acarició a la lechuza de su abuela mientras la daba unas gominolas. Cuando acabó con estas, el animal, arrulló dulcemente, y salió volando por donde había entrado.

La chica se quedó observando como la miraba su lechuza.

- Bueno, Nox, hoy es el día…- le dijo a la lechuza mientras la sacaba de la jaula. Nox era una lechuza preciosa de color blanca con las alas y la espalda marrones claras que sus padres la habían regalado en su undécimo cumpleaños.- hoy pasamos a una parte nueva de nuestra vida… Tenemos que comportarnos, e intentar hacer amigos, para no estar solos ¿sabes? –la lechuza se acercó más a ella y la acarició la cara con su cabeza.

Kelly metió a Nox en la jaula, y la bajó a la entrada.

Después de haberse duchado y vestido, la chica bajó al hall. Allí sus padres la estaban esperando. Metieron las cosas en el coche, y se dirigieron hacia la estación de King's Cross.

Cuando llegaron allí, vieron a los muggles, subiendo y bajando de los trenes a toda prisa. Para ellos debía de ser tan habitual el hacerlo, que ya no se fijaban en las demás personas de la estación. El padre de Kelly, la guió Hasta la entrada del andén.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?

-Si, ahora sólo hay que pasar la barrera…-dijo el padre señalando a la pared de una de las columnas situadas entre los andenes nueve y diez

-¿Barrera? ¿Pretendes que me lance contra una pared?

-Por ahí se entra, cariño…

-¡Menuda entrada más rara! Era incluso más racional la de Beauxbatons…

La chica inspiró hondo. Cogió fuertemente el carrito, y se lanzó corriendo contra la pared. Sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda. Atravesó la pared, y se dirigió hacia el andén. Acto seguido, sus padres entraron, y la ayudaron a meter sus cosas dentro.

El andén estaba lleno de magos y brujas despidiendo a sus hijos. Algunos lloraban, otros andaban de un lado para otro persiguiendo a las mascotas de sus hijos. De repente, un silbido resonó en todo el lugar. Los estudiantes se despidieron de sus familiares y entraron en el Expreso de Hogwarts para partir.

La madre de Kelly la abrazó muy fuerte, y con lágrimas en los ojos la dijo, _hazme estar orgullosa cariño_ . Estas palabras causaron una extraña sensación en Kelly. En ese momento se sentía más nerviosa por las palabras que había pronunciado su madre que por cualquier otra cosa. Su padre se agachó y la dijo al oído

-No te preocupes por lo que ha dicho tu madre, pásatelo bien, aprende todo lo que puedas, yo me encargaré de que entienda que eres inocente…

Después de esto, la chica entró en el tren. Se dio la vuelta, y se despidió de sus padres, mientras el tren comenzaba a salir de la estación.

**Capitulo III**

Kelly pasaba por los vagones del tren, uno tras otro, en todos siempre había un grupo de chicos y chicas, y sin sitio para uno más. Chicos de primero intercambiando cromos de brujas y magos, los de segundo y tercero comentando el partido de la selección Irlandesa… muchos alumnos yendo de aquí para allá, a toda prisa, otros comprando caramelos a la señora del carrito… Por fin encontró un compartimiento que estaba medio vacío. En el estaban sentadas dos chicas hablando. Una era bajita, y delgada, con el pelo moreno y largo hasta la espalda. La otra chica era más alta, y también delgada; su pelo era de un color violín y largo por los hombros.

La chica entró en el habitáculo tímidamente. En ese momento las dos chicas se quedaron calladas.

-Ho…hola, ¿puedo sentarme con vosotras? Los demás compartimentos están llenos…

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente.

-Claro.-dijo la chica bajita con una sonrisa muy grande.

Kelly entró en el compartimiento y se sentó en un de los sillones. Desde allí podía ver mejor a las dos chicas, la morena tenía la cara redondeada, con unos ojos marrones grandes, y una nariz pequeñita con un pendiente en ella. La otra chica, tenía una cara triangular, con unos grandes y verdes ojos y una nariz puntiaguda como la de Kelly.

- Eres nueva ¿no?- dijo la chica de pelo morado

- Si, me llamo Kelly Stuart

-Yo soy Laney Strand- comentó la chica de pelo morado mientras al mismo tiempo la estrechaba la mano

-Y yo soy Lynda Caremind- dijo la chica de pelo moreno, estrechándola la mano también.

-Y ¿a que casa vas?- preguntó Lynda

-No lo se…

-Yo voy a Slytherin- dijo Lynda

-Yo a Gryffindor-dijo Laney

-y ¿sólo están esas dos casa?

-No, -la respondió Laney- también están Huffelpuf y Ravenclaw.

-¿en que se diferencian?

-eso te lo contará el sombrero seleccionador…por cierto ¿a que curso vas?

-a sexto

-que bien, igual que nosotras.

En ese momento entró una chica de estatura normal, delgada, con el pelo de un color melaza, y enmarañado entero.

-Laney, Lynda, empieza la reunión…

Las dos chicas miraron a Kelly, y acto seguido a la chica que estaba en la puerta

-Oye, ¿por qué no vas al compartimiento de al lado? Allí están unos amigos míos…

Kelly se levantó y salió de la cabina con las otras tres chicas.

-Por cierto, me llamo Hermione Granger, ¿y tú?

-Kelly Stuart, encantada.

Las cuatro chicas se despidieron, y mientras las otras tres seguían andando por el pasillo, Kelly entró en el compartimiento contiguo. Allí estaban dos chicos, uno pelirrojo, con el pelo medio largo, y el otro chico era moreno, con el pelo revuelto. La chica, se sentó al lado del chico moreno.

-Perdona, -dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Quién eres?

-Kelly Stuart, Hermione me ha dicho que entre aquí con vosotras mientras ella, Lynda y Laney tienen una reunión… ¿os importa mucho que este aquí con vosotros?, porque sino, me vuelvo al…

-No claro que no,- dijo el moreno- El es Ronald Weasley…

-Pero puedes llamarme Ron

-Si… y yo soy H…

-Él es el gran HARRY POTTER

Harry Potter…ahhh. ¿Os acordáis del malvado Lord Voldemort? Bien, pues, este chiquillo, Harry Potter, fue el que siendo bebé, logró vencerle. ¿No es alucinante? En unos momentos, un chico pasó de ser un aspirante a mago a ser el elegido que derrotaría a Voldemort. Pero a cambió de haberse echo famoso, le ocurrió una gran desgracia. Sus padres murieron al intentar salvarle. Lo sé…lo sé, es muy triste, pero gracias a su sacrificio, Harry estaba vivo. Ahora vive con sus tíos, que, por cierto, son muggles, en Privet drive.

La chica se sobresaltó. En su cara resaltaba una expresión de respeto y sorpresa.

-En…en…encantada-dijo la chica dándole la mano.

**Capitulo IV**

Kelly estaba totalmente conmocionada. Era el primer día, y ya había conocido al mítico Harry Potter. Se sentía feliz, pero a la vez, extrañada, no sabía que decir. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero, lo que no sabía era si debía hacerlas, así que, se sentó y permaneció callada.

Siempre había oído hablar del famoso Harry Potter, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuese a ser un chico tan normal. En su imaginación, el era muy alto y fuerte, con una mirada agresiva, desafiante; pero, sin embargo, al mirarle veía a un chico no mucho más alto que ella, flaco, y con una mirada que hipnotizaba. No sabía que tenían esos ojos verdes, pero la hacían sentirse en calma.

- Kelly,-dijo Ron-, ¿cómo es que no te hemos visto antes por el colegio?

-Oh, verás, me han trasladado desde Beauxbatons- cuando la chica dijo esta palabra, observó la expresión del pelirrojo; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su boca estaba entreabierta, y tenía expresión de asustado…

-entonces,- dijo Harry, ¿eres una…veela?

-¡no! Claro que no. – la chica se rió. Ahora estaba más a gusto, ya no estaba nerviosa. Miró a Harry a los ojos y volvió a sentir esa sensación de calma y paz- no, mi madre estudió allí, y quería que yo fuese allí.

-y, ¿entonces por qué te han cambiado de colegio?

-bueno, no me… llevaba demasiado bien con los profesores

-bueno-gritó Ron- te puedes unir a nuestro grupo, jejeje, nos saltamos las normas de los profesores a la torera

A la chica se la quedó cara de confusión.

-pero- dijo Harry aclarando la situación- lo hacemos por el bien del colegio…

-¿por el bien del colegio?

-si…-respondió Ron- normalmente nos saltamos las reglas, cuando hay una emergencia…

-¿a que te refieres?

-a _el-que-no debe…_

-¿a Voldemort?

Ron saltó de su asiento, asustado. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a oír aquella palabra…

-¿no temes pronunciar su nombre?-preguntó Harry extrañado

-no, no creo que un hombre al que ha vencido un bebe, sea muy peligroso…, además, ¿Qué daño puede hacer un nombre?

En ese momento entraron las otras tres chicas por la puerta.

Laney y Lynda, entraron primero, seguidas por Hermione. La cara que tenía la chica era de enfado, mientras que las otras dos, estaban bastante contentas.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad

-Han vuelto a escoger a Malfoy como prefecto…

-¿y que?- dijo Lynda en tono cortante

-A ti, sinceramente, te dará igual, porque vas a su misma casa, pero a nosotros nos va a hacer la vida imposible…

-No lo dudes- dijo Lynda casi susurrando. Su cara mostraba enfado. Parecía que iba a explotar de rabia. – Bueno, nos han dicho los profesores que nos vallamos preparando, que está a punto de llegar el tren a su destino…-dijo después de haberse calmado

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación de Hogsmeade. El sol que al principio del viaje había aparecido en lo alto del cielo, ahora estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de nubes. Un hombre alto y fuerte, con el pelo y la barba enmarañados, Se acercó a la estación. De mientras todos los alumnos del colegio que viajaban en el tren, bajaron de este muy animadamente. Entre las charlas de los alumnos y los correteos y chillidos de los alumnos más jóvenes, se oyó una voz grave que decía: Los de primero, que me sigan 

Los demás alumnos, se colocaban en filas para poco a poco, subir a los carruajes que les llevarían al castillo.

Harry, Kelly, Ron, Hermione, Lynda y Laney subieron en uno de los carros del principio. Nada más subir a este, los chicos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, excepto Harry. Su silenció no preocupaba a sus amigos, pero si le llamó la atención a Kelly. El joven miraba por la ventana, hacia el horizonte, no preocupándose de lo que comentaban sus amigos. Kelly, que se sentaba justo enfrente del chico, se acercó a él, dejando a los demás hablando.

- Harry… ¿te ocurre algo?

El chico reaccionó. La miró. Sus ojos no resultaban tan apacibles como en el tren. Ahora reflejaban un atisbo de tristeza y dolor. El dibujó una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-No, gracias por preguntar…

-Yo pensé que… bueno, igual estabas preocupado por algo…

-No tranquila. Estoy bien.

Kelly sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Dijera lo que dijera el chico, ella seguía teniendo la sospecha de que algo malo le pasaba.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. Mientras Ron, Hermione, Laney y Lynda conversaban plácidamente, los otros dos chicos permanecían callados. A Kelly le preocupaba lo que estaba pensando Harry. Quería saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana. Quería ayudarle, poder consolarle, hacer cualquier cosa por él.

- Ya hemos llegado- Dijo Ron muy animado.

Los chicos bajaron uno detrás de otro del carruaje. Nada más salir, los jóvenes se encontraron con una mujer alta y delgada. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, y llevaba las gafas por la mitad de la nariz.

- Buenas noches chicos.

-Hola profesora McGonagall- dijo Hermione muy emocionada

La profesora miró a Kelly por encima de las gafas.

-Tu debes de ser la señorita Stuart…-Kelly afirmó suavemente.- El director me ha mandado que venga a buscarte. Sígueme por favor.

La chica miró a sus amigos y se despidió de ellos.

Los chicos vieron como Kelly seguía a la profesora hacía el castillo.

-¡Que chica! Acaba de llegar y ya la mandan al despacho del director…-Dijo Ron entre carcajadas- es la monda… jajaja

-¡¡¡No seas absurdo Ron!!! Seguro que la van a escoger en una casa…-le respondió Hermione

-Ya lo sabía…

Después de ver como los carruajes se alejaban por el mismo camino por el que habían venido, los chicos se dirigieron al castillo. Nada más llegar a las escaleras, Lynda se despidió de los demás, y se acercó al grupo de Slytherin. Los demás subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde se sentaron el la mesa de Gryffindor. Poco a poco, el comedor se fue llenando de alumnos de todas las casas y cursos, y poco a poco el silencio que reinaba en el castillo durante las vacaciones de verano, fue apartándose, para dejar paso a las conversaciones de muchos alumnos, que durantes tres trimestres vivirían allí.

-¿Qué os ha parecido Kelly? –preguntó Laney a sus compañeros

-Es simpática- la respondió Hermione

-Si-dijo Ron- me pregunto si conocerá a Fleur...

El silenció reinó en esa parte de la mesa durante unos segundos.

-¿y tu que piensas Harry?

-eh- se sobresaltó el chico, que había estado pensando en otra cosa y no había prestado atención a la pregunta- ¿pensar sobre que?

-Sobre Kelly.

-Kelly…ah, si. Es linda.

-¿te gusta?- le preguntó con curiosidad su amigo

-Nos referíamos a que si te caía bien…-dijo Hermione

-Ah, si, claro, ¿por qué no iba a caerme bien?

-Vamos que te has olvidado de Cho…-insistía Ron

-Mirad, ahí está.-Laney señalo a la puerta

Allí estaba Kelly, asombrada por las dimensiones del comedor.

Las dos chicas se acercaron corriendo a ella, mientras los chicos se quedaban hablando en la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿A que casa perteneces? –Preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

En ese momento se unió a la pregunta Lynda que había visto llegar a Kelly desde la mesa de Slytherin.

-Bueno, me han puesto en Ravenclaw- las chicas se desilusionaron. Cada una quería que Kelly estuviese en su casa- Por cierto, ¿podéis decirme cuál es la mesa en la que me siento?

**Capitulo V **

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de la gente que estaba en la sala común de Ravenclaw, había despertado a la mayoría de los alumnos que seguían durmiendo. El sol de finales de verano entraba por las cristaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Kelly se levantó adormilada. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar.

El comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes ansiosos por empezar las clases. En una de las mesas, Kelly vio a una chica de pelo morado saludándola. La chica se acercó a Laney. Vio que esta estaba sentada con Ron, Harry y Hermione. Al acercarse a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que el chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes la miraba.

-¡¡Hola!!

-Hola Laney. ¿Qué tal la noche?

-Como siempre, a habido una fiesta hasta las tres de la mañana, y estoy muerta… ¿y tu?

-Jejeje, Yo pasé de la fiesta, preferí irme a dormir, tengo que estar fresca…

-Nunca pensé que fueses una empollona- dijo el pelirrojo

-Nadie ha dicho que tuviese que estar fresca para estudiar…-aclaró Kelly

-Ahhh, claro… ¿oye, te sientas con nosotros?

La chica se lo pensó durante unos segundos. No sabía que contestar, desde la noche anterior no podía estar en el mismo sitio con Harry sin ponerse nerviosa y colorada.

FLASHBACK-la noche anterior-

Lynda levantó la mano y señaló hacia la segunda mesa empezando por la izquierda.

-Ah, vale, pues no se, voy a sentarme allí si eso…

-¿¡¿qué dices!?!- dijo Hermione- como es tu primer día en Hogwarts, será mejor que te sientes con nosotras ¿no?

-¡¡Claro!! Que buena idea…-dijo emocionada Laney

-…Bueno, pues será mejor que yo me vaya a mi mesa…- dijo con desánimo Lynda

-¡¡Que no tonta!! Quédate con nosotras…-exclamó Laney.

Las cuatro chicas se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. En ella estaban sentados Ron y Harry hablando con una chica alta, delgada y morena. Nada más sentarse en la mesa, la chica miró a Kelly con cara de enfado.

-Hola chicas-dijo Ron- ¿En que casa estas Kelly?

-En Ravenclaw

-Anda, pues igual que Cho…-dijo Harry

-Ah, y ¿Quién es Cho?

-¡¡Yo!!-respondió la chica morena que estaba al lado de Harry.- ¿y tu le pareces guapa a Harry?- dirigió la mirada al chico- Pierdes el gusto con los años…

Kelly se quedó asombrada. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Y por que había dicho que ella le parecía guapa a Harry? ¿Sería verdad?

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron.

-A…a… ¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó desconcertada Kelly a Hermione

- Antes estábamos hablando de ti…-dijo la chica en voz baja- de que si nos habías caído bien y todo eso, pero como Harry estaba en la inopia, no se enteró y dijo que eras linda, nada más.

-oh

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La chica se sentó en la mesa. Todos comenzaron a hablar del nuevo año, de las clases y los deberes, menos ella. Se quedó jugueteando con la comida. Le parecía genial el colegio, sus nuevos amigos, etc., pero echaba de menos a un compañero suyo de Beauxbatons. Era un chico delgado, más bien bajito ,de piel pálida y con el pelo de color miel. Se llamaba Christian Black, y durante dos años había sido su mejor amigo, su confesor, y su amor secreto. El problema era que, el año anterior, por alguna razón que no quiso explicar a Kelly, él dejó la escuela y no volvieron a verse. Ella, desde entonces se sintió muy sola, y comenzó a empeorar en las notas, y comenzó a ir con gente con la que, en cierto modo, no debía ir.

Volvió a la realidad, y como acto reflejo, fijó su mirada en Harry. Este hablaba con Ron muy animadamente. Parecía estar mejor que la noche anterior, pero seguía notando cierta angustia en él. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué se interesaba tanto por una persona a la que acababa de conocer, y con la que probablemente no tenía nada en común. Encontraba normal que se interesase por él, ya que era todo un héroe en el mundo mágico, pero sentía muy dentro de ella, que su interés no se centraba en cómo conseguía librarse de Lord Voldemort cada vez que se enfrentaba a él. Quería saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada vez que se quedaba en silencio, mirando a ninguna parte. Ese misterio que había mostrado desde el primer día le había hechizado de alguna manera. Le recordaba tanto a Christian…

Los alumnos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos, para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa, seguida de Laney, Ron, Harry y Kelly. Se dirigieron a la salida donde esperaba Lynda ansiosa.

-Hola!!!- dijo acercándose de un salto al grupo.- ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?- preguntó a las chicas

- Bien, ¿y tu?

- Maravillosa!!

-Genial…-dijo sarcásticamente Ron- ¿vamos ya a clase?

Lynda le miró amenazadoramente. Las otras chicas asintieron, mientras Lynda agarraba a Laney y la obligaba a quedarse con ella.

-Sólo te robaré unos segundos…

-Esta bien…Esperadme en clase, voy ahora- se apresuró a decir a los demás, que se alejaban en dirección a la clase de Historia de la Magia.

**Capitulo VI: **

Los cuatro chicos caminaban silenciosos hacia la clase, cuando, de repente, la mochila de Kelly se rasgó por la base, y todos sus libros cayeron al suelo. La chica se agachó para cogerlos.

-¿no creéis que deberíamos ayudarla?- preguntó Harry a los otros

-Si…-contestó desganado Ron

Kelly se quitó la mochila y la ojeó bien para ver si podía arreglarla. La mochila se había descosido por toda la base, lo que explicaba que todos sus libros, sin excepción, cayesen al suelo. Cogió la varita del bolsillo de su túnica, apuntó a la raja en su mochila, y gritó:

-REPAROO

En un momento, la base de la mochila comenzó a restaurarse por sí sola, quedando mejor cosida que antes de comprarla.

Comenzó a meter los libros, con cuidado, en la mochila. Entonces, miró al frente para intentar alcanzar el libro más alejado, y vio una mano de un chico que la ofrecía su libro. Ella lo cogió agradeciéndoselo al chico. Se levantó del suelo, mientras examinaba detenidamente al chico que la había ayudado. Este era delgado, alto, sus manos estaban bien cuidadas y limpias, su pelo, de un color rubio miel, le caía por la cara tapando unos preciosos ojos azules. Kelly se le quedó mirando. Se le asemejaba tanto a…, pero, no, no podía ser. Lo último que había oído de él era que estaba en la cárcel por haber matado a su padre. No…o quizás si… ¿podría ser? ¿Quizás cabía la posibilidad de que el chico que en ese momento estaba delante de ella fuese Christian?

-¿ya no te acuerdas de mi?-preguntó con dulzura el chico

-¿…Christian?

-Claro que soy Christian…¿quién te crees sino?

La chica lanzó un grito de alegría y se lanzó a abrazar al chico. Su corazón saltaba fuertemente por lo contenta que estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo después de soltarle

- Ya ves…estoy estudiando aquí

-Supongo…y ¿ a qué casa vas?

- A Ravenclaw

-¿si? Igual que yo! Que suerte!

La chica miró a los lados nerviosa y vio a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Laney esperándola. La chica se acercó a ellos seguida por Christian

-Chicos, este es Christian, un antiguo compañero de colegio

-Hola Christian- gritaron todos al unísono. Todos, menos Harry, que aunque no sabía por qué, sentía celos de él. Claro está, Kelly no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba tan emocionada por el reencuentro con su antiguo amigo que no prestaba atención a nada más.

-tenemos que ir a clase- dijo apresuradamente Hermione- va a sonar el timbre de entrada…

**Capitulo VII: **

Las dos primeras clases les resultaron muy duras, ya que fueron Historia de la Magia, con el profesor Binns y Pociones, con el profesor Snape. Por suerte a tercera hora tuvieron Defensa contra las artes oscuras, para sorpresa de todos, menos de Kelly y Christian, con el Profesor Remus Lupin. Por primera vez, Kelly había visto sonreír a Harry en lo que llevaban de curso. Su sonrisa tenía algo especial que hipnotizaba a la chica, al igual que aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero ahora tenía que disimular y no podía pasarse el día contemplándole, ya que tenía a su lado a su antiguo amor, Christian, a quien, de alguna manera, seguía queriendo.

Tocó el timbre. Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas menos Harry, Ron Y Hermione, que se acercaron al profesor para poder hablar con él.

De mientras, los demás se dirigieron al patio exterior, justo al lado del lago para hablar y hacer los deberes. La mañana se alzaba naranja, con una suave y cálida brisa. El agua del lago estaba en calma, y los alumnos más jóvenes intentaban sacar a los habitantes del lago tirándoles piedras.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol, cuando llegó Lynda y un chico con el pelo rubio platino, muy alto y delgado.

-Hola chicas…y chico, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Christian Black- se estrecharon las manos, mientras el acompañante de Lynda le echaba miradas furiosas.

-Genial, yo soy Lynda Caremind…-miró a Laney- ¿se lo has dicho ya?

-Ay no! Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo…

-Déjalo-dirigió su mirada a Kelly- Te presento a…-El chico se adelantó unos pasos y la estrechó la mano

-Draco Malfoy-dijo él

-Encantada

Laney se acercó a Kelly y la dijo al oído

-son novios. Cuidado con lo que dices sobre Malfoy, porque…

Laney pasó su dedo índice por su cuello.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Lynda cogiendo a Malfoy de la mano y señalando hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la pareja marcharse.

-y… ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar como tontos mirando como se van?- soltó de repente Christian

-Ay… me olvidaba de ti…- dijo Kelly- venga, cuéntame… ¿por qué te fuiste de Beauxbatons?- Laney y Kelly escuchaban atentamente

-No se si debo…

-Vamos…-suplicó

-Es...está bien…pero porque eres mi amiga

Las dos chicas se acomodaron esperando oír una historia.

- Hace un año, tenía pensado entrar en la escuela, como bien sabrás- comenzó a relatar el chico-Había sacado el curso adelante, me costó bastante, pero le saqué. Un buen día, creo que fue en Agosto, mi madre decidió mudarse, e intentar encontrar a mi padre. Yo no le había visto… nunca, es más, creo que él nunca supo que tenía un hijo. Total, mi madre se había enterado de que…

De mientras, Harry, Hermione y Ron bajaban por las escaleras hablando de Lupin.

-Es maravillosos que haya vuelto ¿verdad?-comentó exaltada Hermione

-Si, es genial, por fin volveremos a aprender divirtiéndonos…-dijo Harry

- Me alegra ver que te hayas tomado tan bien su regreso, sobretodo después de… lo del año pasado…

-si…-el chico bajó la cabeza, pensando en su querido padrino, entrando en el espejo- lo he superado- le mintió a su amigo.

Los tres llegaron junto al árbol donde descansaban los otros tres. Kelly estaba abrazando a Christian, mientras Laney intentaba consolarle como podía.

Al ver esta imagen, Harry volvió a la realidad, sintiendo algo que ni siquiera él podía explicar. ¿Acaso Kelly estaría enamorada de ese chico? ¿Por qué cuando veía a Kelly y a Christian juntos, cualquier sentimiento alojado en él se convertía en un malestar en la boca del estómago? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué cuando se acercaba, rozaba o miraba a Kelly su corazón latía a mil por hora, aunque estuviese pensando en su padrino Sirius?

**Capitulo VIII:**

Las tres siguientes horas del día se pasaron rápido. Aunque no hizo mucha gracia a los alumnos de toda la escuela, que siendo el primer día, como era, los profesores les agobiaran, mandándoles una gran cantidad de deberes. Harry, Hermione, Laney y Ron salieron de la clase de estudios muggles. Los chicos se dirigían hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Cho se acercó sigilosamente a Harry.

-Quién soy?- dijo la chica colocando sus manos en los ojos del chico.

-…Cho?

-Si, amor! Qué tal te ha ido el día? A mi genial, tengo que contarte tantas cosas.. Vamos a ver , por donde empiezo… ah si…

-eh eh eh , espera un segundo. Amor? A que viene eso?

-bueno, yo te gusto no? Y tu a mi me gustas, así que pensé que quizás podríamos salir juntos

-Cho… dime una cosa, quién se supone que ha sido el que ha decidido que salíamos juntos?

-Mmm… yo

-ah, bien, y no crees que yo tenía algo que decir al respecto?

-oh pues si pero …yo te gusto

-no no, creo que has confundido el tiempo del verbo..._amor_… tu me gustabas, en pasado

-me quieres decir que … es por esa Nelly verdad?

-que? Que tiene que ella en esta conversación? Y se llama Kelly.

-me da exactamente igual!! Si realmente la quieres a ella en vez de a mi… pues que os vaya bien, pero cuando te des cuenta de tu tremendo error, de que la mujer de tu vida soy yo, y no esa pelandrusca esmirriada que dice ser tu amiga, será mejor que te olvides de mi porque en lo que concierne a nosotros dos, ESTO SE HA ACABADO!!!

-nosotros dos? Acabado? sabes que? NO SE PUEDE ACABAR NADA CON NADIE SI NISIQUIERA LO HAS EMPEZADO!!

La chica, llorando, salió corriendo hacia la sala común de su casa, mientras el chico se la quedaba mirando desconcertado. Este se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigos a la sala común.

- ¿por qué te has negado a ser su novio?- le preguntó su amigo aun más confuso que él

- te has pasado un poco, Harry… la chica solo quería… ¿hacerte feliz?- le añadió la chica que comenzaba a sentir lástima por Cho

- Pues yo creo que no me he pasado. El año anterior jugó conmigo. Solo quiso salir conmigo para poder hablar de Cedric, luego se puso como una loca porque no nos besábamos como las otras parejas del café y no me volvió a hablar. Y ahora quiere que volvamos a salir… no señor, yo no soy de esos a los que se pueda acercar cuando le interesa. Si me disculpáis, me voy a la biblioteca hasta que me calme.

De mientras, Christian y Kelly paseaban por el tercer piso en dirección a la biblioteca. Los dos chicos charlaban tranquilamente sobre sus años juntos, sus sueños, sus … dudas

-… y por eso no es bueno mezclar la acónita con polvo de cuerno de dragón. Podrías salir volando…jejeje

- muchas gracias por explicármelo Kelly, me has salvado la vida…literalmente. Jejeje

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban a través de un montón de alumnos que iban de aquí para allá. Kelly seguía dudando si lo que sentía por Christian era amor o una amistad muy fuerte. No sabía que hacer. Lo que si tenía claro era que , desde el primer momento en que le vio, ella se sintió atraída por Harry. Su misterio, sus ojos verdes, tan hipnotizadores, su sonrisa, tan agradable y sincera… si, lo que sentía por Harry era muy distinto a lo que sentía por Christian.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. Kelly cogió sus papiros y su pluma, y se levantó a por el libro "El Cosmos y Tu: descubre el futuro a través de las estrellas". Tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre ese libro para la profesora Trelawney. Aunque la parecía muy extraña, tanto la profesora como la clase, de alguna manera la encantaba. Además volver a estar con Christian en clase lo hacía mas divertido…

Volvió a la mesa. Christian estaba leyendo detenidamente un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La chica se sentó y abrió el libro para empezar a leer.

- Kelly…-dijo el chico un poco preocupado- puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Esas palabras le estremecieron. Que querría preguntarle? Nunca le había visto tan serio como en ese momento

-Claro… de qué se trata?

- oye, tu crees que esta bien salir con alguien de tu mismo colegio?

-pues claro…- la chica se temía lo peor, y si Christian había estado enamorado de ella durante todo ese tiempo y ella no se había enterado; eso sería lo que menos quería en ese momento. No podía querer a Christian, no podía porque algo en su interior la decía que el no era el elegido. Le acababa de conocer pero, en cierto modo ya quería a Harry más que a nadie. Él era el único dentro de su corazón. No, no podía querer a Christian, simplemente no podía.

- Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerte una pregunta pero me daba miedo de que no lo entendieses- La chica en su interior suplicaba por que no fuese ella de quien estaba enamorado- …crees que…podrías…, no, querrías…- los latidos de Kelly aumentaron por el miedo que sufría en ese momento- … querrías decirle a Laney si… bueno… quiere salir conmigo?

-La chica suspiró aliviada- Te gusta Laney?

- si… es tan bonita… y amable… y además es inteligente…y bonita…

- ya has dicho que es bonita

- si es que es el doble de bonita que todas las veelas del mundo entero

- vaya, no sabía que te gustase tanto – Se sentía feliz, sólo esperaba que Laney también le correspondiese a él. En ese caso, serían una bonita pareja… si estaba segura- mira, voy a hacer una cosa… averiguaré si tiene novio, y si no lo tiene, averiguaré si le gustas, vale? Y luego, si eso ocurre, tú le pedirás salir

-Yo?

- si tu, no tendrás miedo?

- no, no, que va…

- bien pues eso es lo que haremos

- gracias, por cierto, que tal con Harry?

- a que te refieres?- la chica sintió un pinchazo en el estomago

- a ti te mola Harry…o me equivoco?

- no… no te equivocas…desde cuando lo sabes?

- Oh, te llevo vigilando desde que entraste en Hogwarts. No sabía si eras tú o no. Y, créeme, yo te conozco, y a ti te gusta, y mucho. Lo vi la primera noche

- vaya, espero que no se hayan enterado los demás…

En ese momento entró Harry por la puerta. Miró a un lado y a otro. La biblioteca estaba tranquila. Justo al final de la sala vio a Kelly y Christian charlando. El chico se levantó de la mesa, besó a la chica en la mejilla, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Las orejas de Harry comenzaron a encenderse. Al cruzarse con Christian en la puerta, le entraron ganas de lanzarse contra él. Pero permaneció de pies. Volvió a mirar a Kelly, estaba sentada en la mesa, sola, leyendo un libro. Se acercó poco a poco con paso inseguro, y llegó a la mesa.

- Puedo sentarme?

- Harry? Claro… por que no?

- bueno es que te he visto hablando con… Christian y, bueno, pensé que querías estar sola…

- Oh, no, no, me encantaría que te sentases conmigo. Aunque no lo parezca, odio estar sola- El chico se sentó en una silla enfrente de Kelly.

-y dime, hace mucho que conoces a Christian- no podía pronunciar su nombre sin sentir un agudo pinchazo en el estómago

- pues…- la chica comenzó a pensar- … le conozco desde hace unos cinco años. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos

-y… si habéis estado tanto tiempo juntos, habréis salido alguna vez, supongo

-la chica le miró confusa- a que te refieres?

-no, a nada, olvídalo

-no, dímelo, porfa…

-pues me refiero a que si habéis sido novios…alguna vez

-no, ¡no! Por Dios, eso es como si yo te hubiese preguntado si te has liado alguna vez con Hermione…

-ya, claro, es imposible…jejeje, y no es que no me guste, porque es guapa, pero es que la veo como una hermana, y a ti te pasará 2/4 de lo mismo.

-si. He pasado casi toda mi "infancia" con el, es como mi hermano mayor- la chica se rió, recordando que hacía tan solo unos meses creía estar enamorada de Christian- bueno, y que haces por aquí?

-pues pasar el tiempo, acaso no puedo?

- no, no es por… me refiero a que no te veo como un ratón de biblioteca

-si, jeje a mi no me gusta mucho pasar por aquí, pero es un buen sitio para relajarse, paz, tranquilidad… un buen sitio para pensar

- pensar? En que?

-en cosas… no se… a ti nunca te ha preocupado nada?

- pues si, pero nunca me metí en la biblioteca para pensar en ello…

- jejeje- el chico bajó la cabeza. Notaba que estaba empezando a ruborizarse, así que intentó pensar en algo que le relajase. Lo único que le vino a la mente fue Sirius. Su padrino. En ese momento, sin que él lo quisiese, su expresión cambió; y Kelly lo notó. Levantó la cabeza, y miró a Kelly a los ojos, procurando esconder la tristeza que sentía en ese momento

-te ocurre algo Harry?

-algo… no, por que iba a ocurrirme algo?

- tu mirada… ha cambiado, ya no es como antes, ahora hay melancolía, dolor… es como si… hubiésemos vuelto a los carruajes

La chica se le quedó mirando largo rato. Su cara mostraba preocupación. Otra vez había vuelto esa sensación, ese dolor que hacía que Kelly sintiese lástima por Harry.

Harry se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra, y la chica le siguió. Bajaron tres pisos hasta llegar al hall principal, por donde salieron por la puerta hasta llegar a los jardines. Se sentaron en un banco al lado de la estatua de Briggton "el gruñón", inventor de las cadenas de castigo con almohadillas, para que no hiciesen daño. Kelly miró a los ojos de Harry. La luz del atardecer hacía que brillasen las lágrimas que caían de ellos.

- tengo que contarte algo…

- que ocurre?

- el año pasado… murió alguien muy importante para mi…era alguien que aunque no tuviese mi propia sangre, yo le veía más de mi familia que a mis propios tíos carnales. Mi padrino.

-Oh harry, lo siento mucho

-El era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, y cuando él y mi madre se casaron, le nombraron mi padrino por si algo les ocurría. El…tenia planeado irse a vivir conmigo, y sacarme de la maldita casa de los Dursley…pero El año pasado murió… y en parte es por mi culpa- Kelly se asombró, nunca había visto a Harry llorar, estaba hermoso. Quería abrazarle, decirle que todo se arreglaría, y que el no había tenido la culpa de su muerte. Quería pasar la noche con él, abrazarle hasta que se hubiese quedado dormido en sus brazos, darle un beso en la mejilla y … quería, lo quería a él. En ese momento supo que una vida junto a Harry sería poco, quería estar con el una eternidad, que se ayudasen mutuamente, quererse en los buenos y en los malos momentos, incluso después de la muerte, como el seguía queriendo a Sirius.

-espera un momento, como has dicho que se llamaba?

-el chico se sobresaltó, dejando de llorar- Sirius, Sirius Black

-Oh por Merlín, ese era el nombre del padre de Christian…

-que??!!

**Capitulo IX:**

El sol comienza a salir por el horizonte, y una brisa que ya comienza a ser gélida choca con la cara de Kelly, que mira por la ventana pensando en la noche anterior. El padre de Christian (y padrino de Harry), Sirius Black, había muerto por salvar a Harry. Quién iba a pensar que el Sirius Black que la mayoría de la gente conocía, es decir, el asesino que había matado a quince personas con un solo hechizo y que había estado en la prisión de Azkaban durante doce años, no era nada más que una marioneta, que le habían utilizado para cargar con la culpa del verdadero asesino. Y no solo eso, que era una buena persona, y ¡padre!. Pero en ese momento, una pregunta llegó a la cabeza de Kelly. Si había estado doce años en Azkaban, como había conseguido ser padre? La pregunta le rondó la cabeza hasta que el ruido que las chicas del dormitorio de Ravenclaw era tan grande que no podía concentrarse.

Se calzó, y bajó al Gran Comedor. Vio que allí ya se encontraba sentado Christian; así que se acercó a él, y con un fingido aire de felicidad se sentó. Los dos chicos comenzaron a hablar de cosas mundanas, sin sentido. Es más, pasó la mañana, y todavía no habían hablado de lo que a Kelly le interesaba saber: Sirius. Antes de sacar el tema, decidió que, para no hacerle mucho daño, le cambiaría información. Laney por su padre. Así que se acercó a Lynda y Laney, que hablaban en un rincón del comedor, y se sentó con ellas.

-Entonces me cogió de la cintura y… Hola Kelly!- Gritó Lynda, con una euforia desbordante

-Que tal chicas?

- bien, hablando de chicos…-dijo Laney

-bien, de eso quería hablar yo con vosotras. Ya que no nos conocemos mucho, me gustaría saber algo de vuestra vida… Lynda sale con Draco no?

- si- calcó la chica muy orgullosa

- y tu Laney? Hay alguien que te espera por la noche en un sitio intimo?

-jejeje… no…

- y no hay nadie que te guste?

-gustarme gustarme no, pero si hay uno que me atrae…

-oh, y cómo es?

-bueno, es rubio, de ojos azules, delgado, muy guapo…

-y ese chico tiene nombre?

-si no se lo dices a nadie te lo digo

-Es Christian

-Lynda!!

-Es nuestra amiga, no? Será mejor que se lo cuentes…

-ya pero…

-pero que! ella le conoce!

-y que?- dejó de mirar a Lynda para dirigirse a Kelly- no se lo digas porfa…aunque quizás no sepa quien soy…

-"si tu supieras lo bien que sabe quien eres…" No se lo diré tranquila…

-Y tu Kelly? Te gusta alguien?- preguntó con cara de pilla Lynda

-Si os digo la verdad…si

-Y como es?- se interesó Laney

-Bajito, delgado, con el pelo negro…

- Es harry?- se asombró Lynda

-si…

-Que os pasa a todas, parece que os hayan dado un golpe en la cabeza y os hayáis enamorado del primer feo que encontráis por la calle…

- a mi no me parece feo

- a nosotras si…

- bueno, no te negamos que es muy simpático…-añadió Laney

-pero no le encontramos el sex-appeal…

La tarde cayó, y Kelly estaba preparada para intercambiar la información que había conseguido. Se acercó a Christian, que estaba viendo entrenar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y se sentó con el a charlar.

-Hola preciosa…

-Jejeje, hola Chris. Bueno, tengo información para ti…

-sobre Laney?

- si, pero yo necesito saber algo sobre…

- sobre que?

-Sirius

-oh. Bueno, que…que quieres saber?

-Sabía tu padre que tu existías?

-No, mi madre intentó mandarle millones de cartas, intentando explicárselo, pero no dejaban entrar cartas en Azkaban…

-y si tu padre estuvo en Azkaban…cuando te tuvieron?

- mis padres se conocieron en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, se acostaron, y mi padre tuvo que… bueno, ir a la cárcel.

-oh, sabes como… murió?

-no, pero te juró que en cuanto encuentre al responsable, le mataré

-será mejor que hables con Harry…

-por qué?

- y sobre Laney…- comenzaba a anochecer- solo te diré una cosa… no tiene novio

-genial!! Pero…- la chica comenzó a levantarse del asiento- cuéntame algo más…

- tu estate esta noche a las doce en la sala de los trofeos y todo se aclarará. Hasta luego…

-adiós

**Capitulo X:**

Nada más acabar de cenar, cada uno de los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, para acabar los deberes, y descansar después de un duro día de trabajo. Kelly, satisfecha de su plan, se sentó en su cama, esperándo que llegase medianoche. En ese momento, una pequeña lechucita de color marrón, picoteó en la ventana. Kelly la abrió. La pequeña lechuza planeó por toda la habitación, exhibiendo su vuelo, como si presumiese de llevar una carta a alguien. Finalmente, el animal bajó el vuelo, y se posó en el dosel de a cama de Kelly. Ella se le quedó mirando, cuando este soltó una carta de sus pequeñas y afiladas garras. Parecía estar muy contenta, ya que no paraba de saltar y ulular encima del dosel. Kelly la bajó y la dio un par de las golosinas de Nox (cosa que no le gustó mucho a su mascota). La pequeña lechuza, agradecida y todavía brincando de alegría, salió de la habitación. La chica miró la carta. ¿de quien podría ser la carta? La abrió. Una firme y bonita letra de color rojo se leía en el trozo de papel. Era una carta de Hermione.

Hola Kelly:

Te extrañará que te escriba, sobretodo porque estamos en el mismo colegio, pero es que quiero que nadie se entere de lo que vamos a hablar. Se que nos acabamos de conocer (prácticamente), pero me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre una cosa…como encuentras a Harry? Veras, te digo esto porque últimamente le encuentro demasiado susceptible. Fíjate, ayer sin ir más lejos, tuvo una pelea con Cho Chan, la chica de la que Harry está loco desde…ufff, no se desde cuando, la verdad. Dijo algo de que ella le había utilizado, y de que no quería salir con ella. Eso me pareció muy raro, sobretodo después de ver que ella le trataba bien. No se. Ronald y yo estamos muy preocupados por él, y es que tenemos miedo de preguntarle, porque esta muy triste desde el pasado curso. Pensarás que a ti esto no te incumbe, y que no merece la pena involucrarte, pero, como últimamente, Harry y tu habéis estado hablando, pensé que podías averiguar porqué se comporta así. No te pediríamos ayuda si no fuese necesario.

PD.: A ver cuando te sientas con nosotros en la mesa otra vez eh, que comenzamos a echarte de menos. 

Kelly se queda sentada pensando en la carta, se baja de la cama, coge un pergamino, y comienza a escribir.

Llegan las doce. El reloj de la torre hace sonar doce campanadas, mientras algunos de los alumnos ya duermen, y otros terminan sus tareas.

Harry está sentado en un sofá enfrente de la chimenea. Entre sus manos se encuentra el libro de transformaciones. Le deja caer al suelo; al parecer el sueño ha podido con él. Un ruido le despierta. La sala está completamente a oscuras. Las sombras de las ramas de los árboles se reflejan en la oscura pared. Vuelve a oír ese ruido. Viene de fuera de la sala común. Sale sigilosamente, para ver que es lo que ha ocasionado el ruido. El pasillo está en penumbras. El suelo, lleno de polvo, resuena a cada paso que da. Más tarde, un estrecho pasillo. Harry se da cuenta, no está en Hogwarts, sino en la casa de los gritos. Sigue andando. La cicatriz de su cabeza comienza a quemarle. Es como si Lord Voldemort estuviese allí. Dirige su mano rápidamente hacia su bolsillo buscando su varita, pero no esta. La ha dejado en Hogwarts. El resquemor se hace todavía más y más fuerte. Tanto que empieza a nublársele la vista. Está a punto de llegar al final del pasillo, cuando este se hace más largo, Harry quiere saber qué hay detrás de esa puerta. Empieza a correr. Esta vez se acerca a la puerta, pero en cuanto va a coger el pomo, un grito. Un grito de mujer.

Harry se despierta sudándo. La chimenea aún sigue encendida, pero ya no queda nadie en la sala. Ha vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, sabía que era él. Sin importarle si Filch o alguno de los profesores le pilla, sale corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

La última vez que tuvo un sueño como ese el señor Weasley fue atacado por una serpiente gigante, y…Sirius murió. Debía detener la inminente tragedia que iba a caer sobre alguien, una mujer. Llego al pasillo donde se encontraba una escultura de un águila, y rápidamente gritó la contraseña: helado de vainilla. No ocurrió nada. En ese momento oyó unos pasos detrás, y sintió una respiración ansiosa.

-Potter…que bien que te encuentres por aquí, así podré restarle sus primeros puntos a la casa Gryffindor- Era el profesor Snape, que miraba a Harry con cara de satisfacción

-No profesor, yo solo…

-No hay excusa que permita a un alumno vagar por el castillo de noche

-Pero es que tengo que ver al Profesor Dumbledore…

-el profesor está durmiendo…

-son las pesadillas señor, han vuelto las pesadillas

La cara del hombre palideció aun más después de oir eso. Observó detenidamente al joven, que parecía nervioso, preocupado. Snape sacó la varita de su bolsillo, apuntó al águila, y gritó: Papanatas.

El águila gigante comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, y de mientras subía una escalera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

De mientras, Laney esperaba a Kelly en la sala de los trofeos. Estaba muy inquieta, ya que los alumnos no podían andar de noche por el castillo y Filch la podía pillar. Además no sabía exactamente porqué la había citado aquí Kelly cuando podía haberle dicho cualquier cosa hacía unas horas en el pasillo.

-Pero bueno, dónde se habrá metido Kelly? Llevo media hora esperándola…

-tu también la esperabas?

Laney sobresaltó. Por un momento pensó que Filch la había cazado. Se giró lentamente en dirección a donde había salido la voz. Apoyado en la pared estaba Christian, con cara de curiosidad, pero satisfecho por la "trampa" que Kelly les había gastado.

-me habías asustado…

-no era mi intención la verdad.

-¿de dónde has salido?

-estaba escondido detrás de la cortina por si Filch pasaba por aquí.

-Muy inteligente, pero podías haber matado del susto a alguien…

-jejeje, ya bueno, lo siento

-¿sabes donde esta Kelly?

-No, pero seguro que si sabe que nosotros estamos aquí…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que… nada, olvídalo

-no! Dímelo, por favor.

-está bien, te lo diré…

El chico miró hacia el suelo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Laney. El corazón les palpitaba a los dos cada vez más fuerte. En cierto modo Laney intuía lo que momentos después iba a pasar. Por una parte, quiso apartarse de él, pero sus piernas y su corazón la inmovilizaron. El chico estaba ya tan cerca, que los dos notaban sus respiraciones. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Laney pudo sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole toda la espalda. Christian cogió la barbilla de ella, y tras acercarse aún más, comenzó a besarla dulcemente. Aún con los ojos cerrados de la emoción, se separaron, notando hasta el último de los roces de los labios del otro.

-Quise decirte que…

La chica le puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole silencio.

-Shh, o lo estropearás…

**Capitulo XI:**

Kelly bajó al comedor a la mañana siguiente. Aún no había mucha gente. Echó un vistazo, y vio a Lynda en la mesa de Slytherin, sola. Se acercó a ella. Desde lejos parecía estar algo triste, cabizbaja, y con pinta de haber dormido poco. Y así era como estaba. Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la chica, sonrosando sus pómulos y su nariz.

Kelly se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó. Durante unos minutos el hombro de Kelly sirvió de pañuelo a Lynda. Cuando se levantó, la ofreció un pañuelo.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

-No quiero amargarte con mis problemas…

-Vamos Lynda, para que están las amigas sino es para escuchar a los demás e intentar solucionar sus problemas?

-es que es muy largo…

-tenemos tiempo…

-Esta bien…

Todo comenzó el día que regresamos a Hogwarts. Acabábamos de llegar de la estación, y teníamos que ir a nuestras casas. Desde hacía varios años, creo que desde que yo entré en el colegio, me había gustado Draco Malfoy, pero no me atrevía a acercarme a él. Era tan guapo y popular… no podía fijarse en una chica como yo. Por aquel entonces yo no era la chica que ves ahora. Era gordita, con gafas, y más infantil que un niño de cuatro años. Un buen día, un chico de séptimo de Slytherin, se metió conmigo, y para sorpresa de mucha gente, Draco me defendió. Muy agradecida por lo que había echo, le seguía por todas partes, hasta que al final de 2 años y medio formé parte oficialmente de su grupo. Me convertí en su amiga, su confesora… Justo cuando empezamos el cuarto curso, comencé a hacer un régimen especial que me había echo mi abuela, y comencé a bajar de peso. El año pasado ya estaba más o menos como me ves ahora, y él, comenzó a fijarse en mi, no como una amiga. Pero ha sido este año, cuando por fin se ha decidido a pedírmelo. El día que llegamos a Hogwarts, nada más subir las escaleras para Slytherin, él me tapó los ojos, y suavemente me condujo hacia el pasillo. Allí después de asegurarse de que no había nadie, me destapó los ojos y me dijo: "Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que tú te crees. Puedes aceptarme, tal y como soy y ser mi novia, y vivir felices por siempre; o, puedes decirme que no. Entonces, acto seguido, subiré a la torre más alta del castillo, y desde allí me dejaré caer, pues prefiero la muerte, a saber que conmigo no vas a poder estar…" Y se quedó callado. Le miré a los ojos, y le besé.

Pero ahora comienza el problema. Harry y él son enemigos desde siempre. Yo quiero estar con Laney y contigo, pero como vosotras vais con Harry y su grupo… el me prohíbe veros. Por eso nos hemos enfadado, y por eso estoy aquí sola. 

Lynda se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo. Kelly sentía lástima por ella. Por una vez que había empezado a salir con el chico que ella amaba desde hacía años. Y resultaba que él no era como ella esperaba.

-Lynda, deja de llorar y escúchame… si ese chico te quiere de verdad, aceptará tus amistades y no te pondrá ninguna excusa respecto a nosotras. Y si lo hace, es que no te aprecia lo suficiente. Ponle las cosas claras, al igual que tú respetas a sus amigos, él tiene que respetar a los tuyos…

-Pero, y si no los respeta?

-Entonces, yo terminaría con todo. Pero está claro que a ti te gusta mucho… tendrías que meditar, y hacer lo que te parezca a ti mejor. Yo no puedo decidir sobre tu vida…

- Tienes razón… voy a la sala común a hablar con él. Muchas gracias por escucharme…- Lynda abrazó a la chica, y se marchó corriendo por la puerta del comedor.

El comedor comenzaba a llenarse. Poco a poco chicos y chicas de todos los cursos entraban en el comedor y se sentaban en sus respectivas casas. Kelly se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y esperó a que apareciese la comida. Christian se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Permaneció callado durante un rato. Kelly se preguntaba cómo les había ido "la cita" a él y Laney.

-Hola

-Ahh, hola Kelly…

-Te ocurre algo a ti?

-A mi… no

-Que conversación de besugos no?

-jejeje si..

-Esta bien, esta bien… como te fue la cita?

La cara del chico se iluminó como si de repente hubiese despertando de un profundo sopor. La sonrisa que había en sus labios era inmensa. Tan grande que irradiaba de alegría al resto de la habitación.

-La cita? Maravillosa!! Y todo gracias a ti!! Ahora Laney y yo estamos saliendo, y es lo más maravilloso del mundo entero. Tengo ganas de cantar, bailar… estoy a punto de salir volando por el cielo…

- tranquilo, tranquilo Shakespeare… tan solo contéstame con una palabra, no con un torrente de felicidad, que no digo que esté mal, pero es que a estas horas de la mañana… Entonces salio todo bien?

-Si, y todo gracias a ti…

Christian la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella sintió que le iban a estallar los pulmones.

En ese momento, Harry entró al comedor. Se encontraba cansado, de mal humor, y aturdido totalmente. Miró al frente y allí estaban Kelly y Christian, abrazándose de nuevo.

Volvió a sentir un nudo en el estómago, cada vez era más fuerte, cada vez le ahogaba más. Pero esta vez, un profundo dolor en el pecho casi lo tira al suelo. Tragó muy fuerte, se contuvo, y decididamente se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Harry!

-Hola Kelly, puedo hablar contigo-dijo mirando a Christian

-Claro tío- Los dos salieron al pasillo dejando a la chica sola en la mesa- ¿qué ocurre?

-Muy bien…tío… te diré tan sólo una cosa. Esa chica es maravillosa, es graciosa, guapa, dulce y sensible…

-dime algo que no sepa

-…y como la hagas daño…como la hagas llorar te juro que te partiré las piernas, luego los brazos, y para acabar, te freiré en una hoguera lentamente!…

-¿por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué iba a hacerla daño? Ah, espera un momento, a ti te mola Kelly…

-y…- comenzaba a sentir que iba a reventar- espero que seáis felices…

-EH EH EH ESPERA, que Kelly y yo no estamos juntos!!

Harry sintió como de pronto palidecía.

-Tan sólo somos amigos

-no… no estáis…

-NO, tienes el camino libre, que yo sepa.

Christian se marchó de vuelta al comedor. Sabía que no debía contárselo a su amiga, que eso debía resolverlo Harry, así que cuando se sentó en la mesa y ella le preguntó tan sólo dijo:

- Deberes- Y comenzó a desayunar

**Capitulo XII:**

Pasada la tarde, los chicos se encontraban hablando en la mesa, cada uno con su pareja.

-Y vosotros dos ¿cuándo habéis empezado a salir?- preguntó Harry a su amigo Ronald

- Fue todo muy repentino…-dijo poniéndose colorado

-Ayer por la tarde, mientras tu estabas en la biblioteca… por cierto ¿qué te ha dado con la biblioteca? Hace un año no querías saber nada de ella, y ahora, prácticamente vives allí…

-Simplemente…que es un sitio dónde pensar

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy- dijo Kelly bostezando- primero iré a buscar una cosita, y luego… a la cama de cabeza

-Vale Buenas noches- dijo Lynda

-Que duermas bien- agregó Laney

-Hasta mañana!- se despidieron los demás. En ese momento, mientras Kelly salía del gran comedor, Christian miró a Harry e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Este se sobresaltó, y salió corriendo detrás de la chica.

-Pero ¿qué mosca le ha picado?- dijo Malfoy, que había aceptado sentarse con Lynda y sus amigos

Kelly estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo que leer esa misma noche. Harry la vio. Estaba de espaldas intentando alcanzar un libro de la última estantería.

-Te ayudo?. Dijo alargándose. Cogió el libro y se lo entregó.

-Gracias… que bien me vendrían esas largas piernas hahaha…

-no creo que te gustasen demasiado…

-y tu que sabes?

Se quedaron los dos en silencio. Harry notaba como su corazón latía a mil por hora. En cierto modo sentía que el de ella hacía lo mismo. Estaban tan cerca… Casi podía oler su perfume, sentir su respiración…

La chica, se estiró y le besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches

-si…

Harry se encontraba en la sala común, enfrente del fuego, rememorando una y otra vez ese beso. Fue tan dulce, tan cálido. No era la primera vez que le habían besado, pero con ese sintió algo que nunca le había pasado. Por un momento, el mundo se había detenido, el tiempo no corría. Laney, Hermione y Ron se levantaron del sofá.

-Harry… Harry!

-eh eh Qué?

-Buenas noches…

-Adiós

Tenía que decirle todo lo que realmente sentía a Kelly. No podía esperar. Cogió a Hedwig, escribió una pequeña nota y la soltó en medió de la noche. Salió corriendo hacia el pasillo de Ravenclaw. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Las últimas luces se apagaban en ese momento. Un frío aterrador le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eso ya lo había sentido. En ese momento, un chillido desgarrador resonó en todo el castillo. Era una chica. Por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de curso, había oído ese chillido. No podía esperar a que la orden se enterase de ello, tenía que actuar. Salió corriendo, esperándo oir otra vez ese grito. En la profunda oscuridad en la que se cernía el castillo, logró ver algo, una rata. Era la misma rata que hacía 15 años había traicionado a sus padres. Sin hacer mucho ruido siguió a Colagusano hasta el sauce boxeador. Al parecer, la chica que había gritado estaba en la casa de los gritos.

Entró como pudo en el túnel que llevaba al interior de la antigua mansión. Lo recorrió, y se adentró en la fría, oscura y solitaria casa. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue seguir las pisadas del roedor hasta la segunda planta. Cogió su varita, y se mantuvo alerta. Caminó lentamente, para que no se oyesen sus pasos en la vieja madera. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguir a la pequeña rata. Al final del pasillo vislumbró el parpadeante reflejo de la luz en un candil. Se acercó aún más a la habitación. Allí vio a Kelly atada de manos y pies, e inconsciente. Se acercó corriendo a ella, sin importarle que pudiese ser una trampa. Se arrodilló a su lado. Estaba muy fría y pálida.

El sonoro ruido de una puerta cerrándose lo asustó.

-Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar Potter…- una aguda voz le perforó los oídos- … he de reconocer que ha sido muy fácil atraerte hasta mi

-Voldemort, nunca es un placer verte

- Veo que tu ingenio es muy agudo… pero sigues siendo tan débil como el año pasado

-Quieres matarme? Muy bien, estoy a tu disposición

-No, no Potter. Aún no es tu hora

-A que te refieres sucia escoria?- Su furia aumentaba por momentos

-Primero te torturaré de tal forma que la muerte te parecerá poco

-Pareces estar muy seguro de que lo conseguirás.- Alguien lo agarró por la espalda. Intentó despojarse de su opresor, pero no pudo.

- Colagusano me ha comentado cosas muy interesantes. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue introducirme de nuevo en tu mente, y verlo por mi mismo…

-Ver el que!

- A ella- señaló con sus huesudas manos a la chica que estaba libre pero sujeta por otro brujo que Harry no reconoció.

-Ella no es nada para mí! Suéltala y lucha conmigo cobarde!

-Oh, que cosas más bonitas me dices Harry… pero tus halagos no me desconcentrarán. Soy demasiado listo como para dejarme pillar por una trampa tan antigua- Lord Voldemort se acercó con paso silencioso a la chica. Kelly miraba a Harry con angustia. Tenía el presentimiento de que no saldrían de allí vivos.

-Es guapa verdad Harry?- dijo mientras la acariciaba la cara. Ella hizo el amago de morderle. Sus ojos encendidos, quemaban al mago oscuro con ardiente furia. – Y… tiene carácter… Sabes, pequeña gatita? Harry tiene algo que decirte- Miró a Harry con satisfacción, pero este no movió un músculo- Vamos chico! Dile por fin lo que sientes para que yo pueda matarla!!-Harry no abrió la boca.- No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Potter!!!- el silencio inundó la sala- Muy bien- dijo mientras se retiraba. La apuntó con su varita- tendré que matarla sin que te despidas de ella. AVADA KEDAVRA!!-La chica dio un pisotón al su guardia y se agachó antes de que el hechizo la alcanzase. El mago desapareció en medio de un montón de luz verde esmeralda.

-EXPELLIARMUS

-PROTEGO!- Gritó el mago. El hechizo rebotó, y volvió a la chica. Esta salió volando hasta chocarse con la pared.- Veo que tienes agallas. Sois tal para cual. Que pena que no viváis lo suficiente como para saber lo que…

Un rayo de color rojo se estrelló contra Voldemort, lanzándole contra una ventana que se rompió en su espalda. El profesor Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden del Fénix llegó a la habitación.

-AVIFORS- dijo Kelly apuntando a Colagusano. Este se convirtió en un pequeño y amarillo pájaro que salió por la ventana rota. Se levantó y se acercó a Harry.

-Ya nos veremos Profesor- dijo Voldemort saliendo por la ventana

-Estáis bien muchachos?

-Si profesor, gracias- respondió Harry

-Salgamos de aquí antes de que puedan atacar el colegio también. Por cierto, deberíais ir ala enfermería por si acaso.

**Capitulo XIII:**

Nada más amanecer, toda la escuela supo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y como era costumbre, fueron a la enfermería para ver que tal se encontraban los supervivientes. Al ver al gentío, Harry se incorporó de la cama para hacer sitio a sus amigos.

-Harry, Harry! Qué tal estas??

-Me encuentro bien Hermione. No me ha ocurrido Nada

-Y Kelly?- Preguntaron Laney y Lynda al unísono

-Durmiendo-Harry señaló la cama a su lado. Allí reposaba Kelly, aún descansando

-Vamos Vamos!! Dejad a los pacientes descansar!!- dijo la señora Pomfrey guiándoles hacia la salida.

Kelly se despertó una hora después. No había nadie en la sala de enfermería. Se puso la bata, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry apareció delante suyo.

-Eh, eh señorita!- dijo imitando la voz de la señora Pomfrey- usted debería estar descansando – La chica se rió.- Qué tal te encuentras?

- Estoy… harta. Necesito salir de aquí

- Pues vámonos.

Los dos chicos salieron al jardín y se sentaron en un banco de piedra.

-Es extraña la sensación que te invade después de haberte enfrentado a Voldemort verdad?

- Si -dijo el chico- pero uno se acaba acostumbrando. Por cierto, Cómo conseguiste librarte de la maldición?

La chica elevó los hombros.- Suerte supongo. O quizás fue el pisotón que le di a ese hombre…hahaha

El silenció volvió a reinar. Tan sólo el ruido del trinar de los pájaros se oía esa extraña mañana.

-Mmm… Harry, qué quiso decir el señor oscuro ayer por la noche?

- Harry se levantó y comenzó a andar nerviosamente- No, no se a que te refieres….- Pero lo sabía muy bien. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero no sabía por dónde empezar…

-Ya sabes, a eso que dijo de que me tenías que decir algo…

-no se…

-oh bueno, será mejor que suba a cambiarme, no es nada trendy que te vean en pijama…

El chico rió mientras veía como ella subía las escalinatas. Te quiero susurró mientras la seguía con la mirada. Se tumbó en el frío banco mirando al cielo.

Kelly llegó a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Todos estaban desayunando en el gran comedor, así que no la harían ningún interrogatorio. Subió las escaleras y entró en los aposentos de las chicas. Una lechuza blanca descansaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Kelly despertó a Hedwig, y esta, le entregó una carta de mala gana, puesto que la había despertado. Kelly la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Nada más acabar, salió corriendo por dónde había entrado, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, atravesó la sala común y el pasillo hasta llegar de nuevo al jardín. Allí encontró a Harry tumbado en el banco. Se acercó en silencio a él. Él, al verla, se incorporó enseguida.

-Te has olvidado algo?

Ella le enseñó el pergamino que Hedwig la había entregado.

-Oh, es eso… bueno, déjame que te lo explique.

-No tienes nada que explicar.

La chica se acercó lentamente a él, y se fundieron en un dulce y cálido beso. No había nada que decir. Él la quería, y ella le correspondía. Sus corazones latieron al unísono, y por un momento, sintieron como el tiempo y todo lo que tenían a su alrededor se paraba, no existía. Nada importaba excepto ellos dos, y ese beso. Un beso con el que quedarían unidos para el resto de su vida.

THE END

42


End file.
